CHANBAEK - Candy Kisses
by Putri ChanBaek26
Summary: [CHAP 3 IS UP! END!] Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah bersahabat sejak Junior High School, namun keduanya tidak pernah akur. Bagai kucing dengan tikus. Apa jadinya jika keduanya berpacaran dengan cara tidak biasa? Yaoi! BOYxBOY! CHANBAEK! HUNHAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Candy Kisses Chap .1**

Title : **Candy Kisses**

Author : **Putri ChanBaek26**

Casts :

\- Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol

\- Xi Luhan - Kai

\- Kyungsoo – Sehun - Others

Pairing : ChanBaek

Genre : Shounen-ai! BoyXBoy! Romance!

Summary : Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah bersahabat sejak Junior High School, namun keduanya tidak pernah akur. Bagai kucing dengan tikus. Apa jadinya jika keduanya berpacaran dengan cara tidak biasa?

 **Happy Reading!**

Terlihat dua anak manusia dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang kontras sedang berjalan bersama menuju ke sekolah mereka. Yang pendek terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya sepanjang jalan, sementara yang tinggi terlihat dengan wajah cuek.

Mereka tidak saling berbicara walaupun mereka berjalan beriringan, namun tiba – tiba namja yang tinggi itu memecah keheningan.

"Hey Bacon!" Panggil namja tinggi itu.

"Apa?" Jawab namja pendek itu jutek.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu."

Namja pendek itu tiba - tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa? Jelas - jelas tadi kau memanggilku!" Namja pendek itu membela diri, sementara namja tinggi itu tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Haha, kau lucu sekali. Aku mengatakan Bacon. B-A-C-O-N. Bukan Baekhyun bodoh! Lagi pula pengucapannya sedikit berbeda."

Namja pendek yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun itu semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar Park Dobi jelek!" Ejeknya.

"Apa?! Kau mengatakan Park Chanyeol jelek? Bodoh sekali kau ini! Ah, aku tau kenapa kau mengatakan itu. Pasti karena kau tidak dapat melihatkan? Jelas saja, matamu penuh dengan eyeliner! Haha."

Baekhyun mendelik tajam.

"Aku mengatakan Park Dobi! Bukan Park Chanyeol! Dasar idiot! Percuma saja telinga mu besar, tapi kau tidak dapat mendengar. Haha. Lucu sekali!"

"A-apa?!" Namja tinggi, atau Park Chanyeol itu kehabisan kata - kata.

Keduanya kini saling berhadapan. Baekhyun terlihat melipat tangannya didada, sementara Chanyeol membuat kedua tangannya dipinggang.

"Kau!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil menunjuk didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa?!" Sementara si pendek itu malah terlihat menantang.

"Kalau ku katakan aku menyukaimu, apa yang akan kau katakan?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung dengan kata - kata namja tinggi itu. Tidak nyambung, pikirnya.

"Emm, aku jawab apa ya?" Baekhyun pura - pura berpikir sambil mengetuk - ngetukkan telunjuknya didagu.

"Jawab saja!"

Ya! Ya! Tidak sabaran sekali! Baiklah, aku akan katakan kalau aku juga menyukaimu. Walaupun terpaksa." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya seolah - olah ia memang benar - benar terpaksa.

"Jadi kau mau menjadi pacarku?!"

"Yak! Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu!" Pekik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menutup kedua telinganya, ia tidak tahan mendengar pekikan namja cempreng itu.

"Katakan saja! Mau tidak?!"

"Ya! Aku mau jadi pacarmu! Apa kau puas?!"

"Ya! Aku sangat puas?!"

Dan keduanya pun berpacaran dengan cara unik dan simple. Hanya bermodalkan teriakan mereka langsung berpacaran. Benar - benar luar biasa.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah dua sahabat yang sangat karib, sanking karibnya tiada hari tanpa bertengkar. Mungkin pertengkaran adalah bagian dari persahabatan mereka. Karena mungkin tanpa bertengkar mereka tidak akan bertahan sampai sekarang.

Mereka berteman sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, dimana saat Chanyeol baru mulai masuk SMP ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Baekhyun yang notabene juga murid baru menuduh Chanyeol melakukan tindakan mesum, padahal Chanyeol hanya menepuk bokong Baekhyun agar ia bisa lewat dari belakang Baekhyun yang sempit. Karena pada saat itu Baekhyun menghalangi jalannya.

Ternyata karena tuduhan Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol tersebut, Seonsaengnim mendamaikan mereka dengan cara menyuruh mereka menjadi teman sebangku. Dan akhirnya mereka menjadi teman sebangku selama 3 tahun. Mereka juga menjadi bersahabat, walaupun bagaikan Tikus dengan Kucing. Tapi kini mereka malah telah berpacaran. Benar - benar sulit diterima akal sehat.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah tiba disekolah, walaupun selama diperjalanan mereka tidak pernah diam. Mereka tetap saling beradu mulut.

Mereka pun memasuki kelas tetap dengan pertengkaran mereka. Bahkan sebelum mereka duduk dibangku masing - masing, mereka juga sempat saling melempar deathglare. Akur sekali bukan? -_-

Pelajaran hari ini adalah matematika, pelajaran yang sangat dibenci oleh Baekhyun. Karena menurutnya lebih asyik kalau menghitung uang daripada menghitung angka - angka yang tidak jelas, sama sekali tidak menguntungkan. Jadi Baekhyun lebih memilih online dari handphone nya dari pada mendengarkan penjelasan guru killer yang sama sekali tidak masuk ke otaknya.

Ketika ia sedang asik chatting-an dengan orang lain, tiba - tiba ia dikejutkan oleh suara Hwang Saem yang terkenal sangat cempreng itu. Suaranya saja kalah cempreng.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang. Untung saja ia sempat memegang mejanya.

"Ne Saem?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Kau masih bertanya eoh? Sini handphonemu!"

Baekhyun mengeluh pelan, wajahnya kelihatan hampir menangis. Tapi yakinlah itu hanya akting. Ia pun menyerahkan handphone dengan takut - takut. Kemudian Saem menerima handphone itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Apa ini? Hai, kau cantik sekali? Orang itu membalas, kau juga cantik. Apa? Haha." Tiba – tiba Hwang Saem tertawa keras, membuat Baekhyun kaget seketika. Namun ia menjadi kesal saat Saem membaca chatting-an nya. Apalagi chat mereka sangat memalukan.

"Haha.. Sudah! Cepat berdiri didepan kelas. Berani sekali kau ini chatting-an saat pelajaran berlangsung." Perintah Saem.

Baekhyun hanya mampu mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar perintah Saem itu.

Saat ia berada didepan kelas, ia melihat kearah Chanyeol yang masih tertawa mengejek. Tawa Chanyeol sangat lebay, apalagi ia tertawa tanpa suara. Benar - benar seperti orang gila.

 _'Awas kau'_ Batin Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"Saem!" Panggil Baekhyun dengan innocent. Saem yang sedang menulis dipapan tulis pun menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil membenarkan letak kacamata.

"Saem, aku melihat Chanyeol sedang memainkan handphone." Adu Baekhyun.

Mendengar pengaduan Baekhyun tersebut membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya yang besar.

"Mwo? Tidak Saem! Dia berbohong!" Kata Chanyeol membela diri.

"Saem tidak percaya padaku?" Baekhyun membuat wajah polosnya seperti hendak menangis. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat ingin memeluknya.

"Ah! Baiklah! Chanyeol berdiri didepan!" Perintah Saem lagi sambil memijat pelipisnya. Mungkin tidak tahan melihat keimutan wajah Baekhyun tadi.

"Saem aku ti—"

"Maju cepat!"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, ia kemudian melangkah kedepan kelas dengan langkah besarnya.

"Awas kau! Akan ku balas." Ancam Chanyeol dengan suara pelan.

"Uh, takut." Ejek Baekhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

 _'Tet Tet'_

Terdengar suara bel dipencet dari luar rumah bercat putih itu.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah pintu. Tak butuh waktu lama karena suara derit pintu terdengar. Ketika pintu terbuka muncul lah seorang namja tampan dibaliknya.

"Annyeong Ahjumma" Sapa namja itu sembari memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ah! Annyeong Chanyeol! Masuklah! Mencari Baekhyun kan?"

Namja yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol itu mengangguk.

"Dia berada dikamarnya. Naiklah! Baekhyun~ah! Pacarmu datang!" Teriak Ahjumma atau Eomma Baekhyun tersebut.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kikuk mendengar teriakan Eomma Baekhyun. Walaupun ia sudah sering mendengar Yeoja itu mengatakan bahwa ia pacar Baekhyun, namun kali ini ia semakin kikuk karena ia memang sudah berpacaran dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun membuka pintu berwarna putih itu. Setelah berada didalamnya ia mendapati Baekhyun sedang membaca komik sambil tiduran dikasur.

"Mau apa kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun cuek.

"Tidak boleh hah? Aku kan sudah lama tidak main kesini." Jawab Chanyeol sambil ikut tiduran disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meletakkan komiknya dimeja nakas, kemudian ia mencubit pipi kiri Chanyeol. Membuat namja tampan itu meringis kesakitan.

"Karena kau jarang datang kesini membuat Eomma mengatakan yang tidak - tidak! Mengatakan bahwa kita putuslah, apalah. Membuat kesal saja." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi secara tidak langsung kau menyuruh agar aku sering datang kesini ya?" Goda Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Baekhyun memerah.

"Yak! Bukan begitu! Aish! Kau tau kan, karena kau yang dulu sering kesini membuat Eomma sering mengatakan kau pacarku! Dan sepertinya doa Eomma terkabul, karena kita sekarang berpacaran." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa hubungannya?" Bingung Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak tau."

Baekhyun memasang wajah datarnya. Sering sekali memang percakapan mereka tidak nyambung. Biasanya berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

"Jadi tujuan awalmu kesini apa?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka cukup lama terdiam.

"Tentu saja mengunjungi pacarku."

 _Blush~_

Wajah Baekhyun sukses memerah.

"Yak! Siapa yang pacarmu?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Aish! Tentu saja kau" Chanyeol menggaruk dagunya kasar. Kemudian dengan tiba - tiba smirk melengkung dibibirnya.

"Cium aku" Kata Chanyeol yang langsung membuat Baekhyun kaget setengah mati.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang?" Tanyanya lagi seolah tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Cium aku Bebek!"

"Apa? Tidak mau!"

Baekhyun menjauh dari Chanyeol, ia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah berpacaran?

"Tetap saja aku tidak akan menyerahkan bibir mungil merah merekah nan manis ku ini disentuh pertama kali oleh mu! Tidak akan!" Baekhyun semakin menutup bibirnya rapat - rapat.

"Wah, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya" Chanyeol menyeringai sambil mendekat membuat Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya keras. Benar - benar terlihat seperti pencabulan terhadap anak dibawah umur. -_-

"Menjauh kau Park Dobi jelek!" Pekik Baekhyun keras.

"Aku bukan Park Dobi, aku Park Chanyeol tampan!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"-_-"

"Ya!"

 _Brak!_

Tiba - tiba pintu terbuka dengan kasar, memunculkan wajah panik dari Eomma Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Eomma Baekhyun sambil mengatur napasnya.

Merasa penyelamatnya telah datang, Baekhyun pun akhirnya bernapas lega.

"Ini Eomma! Dia ingin menciumku!" Teriak Baekhyun sembari menunjuk tepat didepan dihidung Chanyeol.

"Mwo?"

"Iya Eomma! Dia ingin menyerang anakmu yang tidak berdaya ini. Hiks." Then, Baekhyun kembali berakting.

Merasa kesal dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun menggigit telunjuk Baekhyun keras. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Baekhyun memekik kesakitan.

"Sakit!" Pekiknya.

Chanyeol menahan telunjuk Baekhyun didalam mulutnya, kemudian ia menghisap tangan itu sambil nyengir kearah Eomma Baekhyun.

Melihat itu tentu saja membuat Eomma Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk kepalanya gugup.

"Lanjutkanlah! Baekhyun~ah jangan malu - malu chagi. Jangan sampai mengecewakan Chanyeol!" Kata Eomma Baekhyun sambil berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Eommanya. Eommanya malah mendukung Chanyeol? Bukan menolongnya? What the?

"Dengar? Eommamu sudah setuju. Jadi mendekatlah."

Baekhyun menggeleng keras, bibirnya telah melengkung kebawah. Membuat ia semakin terlihat seperti anak anjing.

"Ayolah!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Baiklah! Ahjum—"

Baekhyun membekap bibir Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Kemudian ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lakukan dengan cepat."

Chanyeol mengangguk girang. Ia pun menarik tengkuk Baekhyun agar wajah mereka mendekat.

 _Chu~_

Kedua bibir itu pun menyatu. Hanya menempel mulanya, namun kini Chanyeol malah memperdalam ciuman itu. Ia menarik dagu Baekhyun agar bibir itu terbuka. Dan ketika bibir itu sudah terbuka Chanyeol tidak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan, karena ia sudah memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun merespon, ia juga ikut memainkan lidahnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian..

"Aww!" Chanyeol melenguh keras, ternyata Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya.

"Rasakan itu! Haha." Baekhyun tertawa mengejek.

 _'Awas kau! Akan ku buat bibir manis itu membengkak. Haha'_

Dan~

"Mphmthh~~~"

Chanyeol sudah melumat habis bibir mungil itu membuat si pemilik bibir tak berdaya.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya kasar keatas meja, kemudian ia duduk sambil menghela napas berat.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?" Tanya namja cantik disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menghela napas.

"Luhan~ah bibirku bengkak!" Rengek Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya namja bernama Luhan itu lagi.

"Dicium."

"Dicium sama bebek pasti, aku yakin" Sambung namja manis disamping Baekhyun, ia memegang bebek mainan berwarna ungu.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Siapa juga yang mau berciuman dengan bebek." Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Jangan salah! Bibir bebek itu sexy" Kata namja itu lagi.

Kali ini bukan hanya Baekhyun yang memutar bola matanya malah, tapi Luhan juga.

"Tidak usah kita dengarkan si Jong Dae cempreng itu! Lebih baik kau ceritakan padaku siapa yang menciummu." Ucap Luhan.

"Chen! Chen! Jangan panggil aku Jong Dae!"

Tak mereka hiraukan namja yang bernama Jong Dae itu. Mereka kembali asik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku dicium oleh Chanyeol. Kami sudah berpacaran!"

"Apa?!" Pekik Luhan kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Lanjutnya lagi, namun kali ini berbisik karena Baekhyun memberikannya deathglare.

"Ceritanya panjang. Nanti aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

Luhan mengangguk.

 _'Bagaimana mungkin kucing dengan tikus pacaran? Benar - benar diluar akal pikiran'_ Batin Luhan.

 **-oOo-**

"Huahh! Kai! Kai!" Teriak Luhan dan Baekhyun saat melihat idola mereka sedang berjalan didepan mereka. Bukan cuma mereka berdua saja sebenarnya, karena banyak yeoja - yeoja lain yang berteriak histeris.

Kai, namja idola itu melemparkan senyum kearah mereka. Membuat keduanya saling berpelukan sanking senangnya.

"Kai! Kai! Brengsek!" Teriak seorang namja disamping Kai dengan keras.

 _Brukk!_

Namja idola mereka itu pun jatuh dengan menggenaskan.

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol!" Maki Kai, pada namja yang menendangnya, yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

"Haha. Siapa suruh membuat _'dia'_ mengidolakanmu!" Kata Chanyeol enteng.

Dua namja cantik yang semula berteriak histeris kini saling menggeram. Kedua tangan mereka mengepal.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol matilah kau!" Teriak keduanya.

 _Brak! Bruk!_

Kedua namja cantik itu memukuli Chanyeol.

"Haha.. Rasakan! Kyungsoo Chagi _, i'm coming_!" Kata Kai yang langsung berlari dari tempat itu.

 _Kemudian~_

"Kau dengar tadi? Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Namja bermata bulat itu tidak boleh memiliki Kai!" Seru Luhan berapi - api.

"Ya!" Baekhyun tak kalah semangat.

"Ayo!"

"Yak! Baekhyun~ah! Tolong aku!" Teriak Chanyeol memelas ketika melihat dua namja cantik itu pergi. Namun dasarnya sial, kedua namja itu tidak mendengar. Mereka

sibuk dengan rencana mereka.

"Mau ku bantu oppa?" Tanya seorang yeoja cantik.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget, Primadona sekolah mau membantunya?

 _Wow~_

"Bo-boleh Suzy~ah." xD

 **-oOo-**

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat dari si hitam itu?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan pulang.

"Yak! Dia itu sexy!" Protes Baekhyun.

"Sexy? Haha.. Kurus, ceking, hitam, dekil, pesek, dan—"

Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Baekhyun terlihat sangat emosi.

"Bibir tebal."

"Hiya!"

Baekhyun memukuli Chanyeol dengan tasnya, membuat namja tampan itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Hentikan! Aish!"

"Hiks! Dia tidak seperti yang kau katakan." Pekik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, apalagi orang - orang sedang menatap kearah mereka dengan pandangan

 _'Kau apakan adikmu?'_

 _'Diamkan adikmu!'_

 _'Kasihan sekali anak kecil itu.'_

"Yak! Dia bukan adikku" Teriak Chanyeol kesal kearah orang - orang itu.

Baekhyun masih menangis layaknya anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen.

"Diamlah! Aish kau ini! Baiklah! Dia tampan." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Dia lebih tampan darimu."

"Ya, dia lebih tampan dari ku. Tapi kalau dilihat dari menara _Eiffel._ " Ucap Chanyeol sambil menahan tawa, tentu saja pada kalimat terakhir ia sengaja memelankan suaranya.

"Ya sudah! Aku pulang!"

"Aku antarkan!"

"Tidak mau! Kau juga jalan kaki! Tidak keren." Kata Baekhyun sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Apa? Begitu? Baik, aku akan membawa motor besok." Kata Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun dan Luhan terlihat berjalan berdua dikoridor sekolah, senyum licik terpatri diwajah cantik mereka berdua.

"Kau yakin rencanamu akan berhasil Luhan~ah?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan berjalan dengan angkuhnya.

"Yakin seribu persen. Tenang saja. Rencanaku pasti berhasil. Hihi."

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, perasaannya tidak enak. Apalagi saat mendengar tawa Luhan, benar - benar mencurigakan.

.

.

Kedua namja itu kembali terlihat diperpustakaan, mereka mengendap - endap seperti pencuri. Setelah mereka menemukan targetnya, keduanya pun tersenyum licik.

Kemudian keduanya mendekati target itu.

"Hai Kyungsoo!" Sapa Luhan sembari menepuk pundak namja itu keras. Namja itu sedikit tersentak kaget, apalagi pundaknya ditepuk dengan keras.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya datar. Namun matanya tetap terlihat besar.

Baekhyun kurang suka dengan Kyungsoo, karena baginya Kyungsoo itu tidak asik. Hidupnya dipenuhi oleh buku - buku dan resep masakan. Sangat tidak asik, apalagi ia jarang tertawa dan berbicara. Jadi apa yang disukai Kai darinya?

"Emm, tidak ada. Hanya sekedar menyapamu." Kata Luhan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Kyungsoo menatap datar, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah bukunya.

"Sombong." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Apa?"

"Ti-Tidak ada kok. Hehe" Baekhyun hanya bisa nyengir karena takut Kyungsoo mendengarnya.

"Kalau tidak ada urusan lain pergilah."

Baekhyun dan Luhan saling menatap satu sama lain. Tatapan mereka menyiratkan kebencian.

"Ah! Baiklah" Ucap Luhan sedikit kesal, namun sebelum mereka beranjak Luhan melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo~ah! Itu apa?" Tunjuk Luhan kearah pundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memegang pundaknya, kemudian ia menemukan benda kenyal diatas bahunya.

"Kyaa! Cicak!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil berlari keluar perpustakaan.

"Oh cicak." Kata Kyungsoo santai.

"K-Kau tidak takut cicak?"

"Tidak. Hewan kecil seperti ini tidak menakutkan."

Luhan hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Ternyata senjata makan tuan. Padahal ia ingin menakuti Kyungsoo, tapi ternyata Baekhyun yang ketakutan. Luhan yang malang.

 **-oOo-**

Terlihat tiga orang namja tampan berjalan menuju kearah gerbang sekolah dengan gaya keren mereka, namun langkah mereka terhenti saat dua namja cantik mendekati namja yang paling tengah.

"Kya! Kai" Pekik kedua namja itu didepan ketiga namja tampan itu.

"Aku merindukanmu!" Pekik namja cantik yang sedikit tinggi, Luhan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Kai!" Pekik namja cantik paling pendek, Baekhyun.

Kai hanya mampu mengeluarkan wajah datarnya. Menurutnya kedua namja ini sangat sangat berlebihan.

"Kita baru bertemu dikelas tadi. Aku kan duduk dibelakang kalian." Kata Kai lagi - lagi dengan wajah datar.

Mendengar itu keduanya hanya bisa nyengir.

"Ah! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ucap Luhan seraya berlari pergi.

"Yak Luhan tunggu aku! Ah! Aku juga pergi ya." Ujar Baekhyun, namun sebelum berlalu sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Kau pikir aku patung hah? Kalau Kris memang patung, tapi kalau si hitam ini orang - orang-an sawah." Kata namja itu yang ternyata Chanyeol.

Kai dan namja satu lagi, Kris. Hanya memutar bola mata mereka malas, si Happy Virus itu memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku mau pulang dengan Luhan." Rengek Baekhyun manja. Manja atau pura - pura manja? Mungkin biar terlihat imut, padahal tanpa bertingkah seperti itu pun ia sudah sangat imut.

"Begitu ya?"

"Ya." Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu, membuat siapa saja gemas. Termasuk tiga tiang listrik itu.

"Tapi aku membawa motor, kau tidak mau pulang denganku?"

"Benarkah? Baiklah!" Teriak Baekhyun senang.

"Aku bawa mobil, kau tidak mau ikut dengan ku?" Tawar namja tampan dengan senyum menggoda, Kris.

"Whoa~ Aku mau!" Pekik Baekhyun girang.

"Yak! Aish" Chanyeol kalah, ia mengacak - acak rambutnya hingga membuat teman - temannya tertawa mengejek.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu Bacon!" Kata Chanyeol kesal, ia melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian ia berjalan bersama Kris dan Kai.

Namun tiba – tiba sebuah tangan menariknya..

 _Chu~_

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget saat benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Tentu saja Kris dan Kai ikut shock, bagaimana pun adegan itu tepat didepan mata mereka berdua.

"Ayo pulang!" Kata Chanyeol setelah ciuman mereka lepas, ia pun menarik paksa Baekhyun.

Setelah tersadar Baekhyun segera berteriak kearah Kris dan Kai sambil menggerak – gerakkan tangannya.

"Kya! Itu tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!"

"Ayo naik."

"Kya!"

Kris dan Kai menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah datar.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk saling bersisi-an, tatapan keduanya menyiratkan kebencian yang mendalam.

"Apa kau yakin kita melakukan itu?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Luhan mengangguk pasti, tangannya mengepal dan memukul - mukul meja dengan pelan. Kemudian keduanya pun memutar duduk mereka, kini keduanya berhadapan dengan namja bermata bulat yang sedang membaca buku.

"Heh telur mata sapi!" Panggil Baekhyun kepada namja itu.

Namja itu mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian melihat kearah kiri dan kanan. Karena ia pikir bukan dirinya yang dipanggil.

"Kau yang kami panggil bibir sosis!" Kata Luhan keras.

Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Ku peringatkan kau! Tolong jauhi Kai! Atau tidak kau.." Luhan membuat ancaman dengan tangannya di taruh di leher.

Namja itu, Kyungsoo. Berpikir sebentar, keningnya masih mengkerut.

"Memangnya kalian siapa?"

"Kami? Haha.. Tentu saja kami namja paling cantik dan paling imut disekolah ini." Kata Luhan kepedean.

"Imutan aku." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tapi cantik-an aku." Luhan tak mau kalah.

"Sexy-an aku."

"Lebih menggoda aku."

"Lebih manis aku."

"Aku semanis madu."

"Aku—"

"Yak hentikan!" Luhan menghela napas singkat. Kemudian ia menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Jauhi Kai atau kau mati." Ancam Luhan seraya menyeringai.

"Jauhi siapa?" Tanya seorang namja yang tiba - tiba muncul dibelakang mereka berdua.

Kedua namja itu meneguk ludah mereka kasar, karena tanpa dilihat pun mereka sudah tau itu suara siapa.

Namja yang tiba - tiba muncul itu duduk disamping Kyungsoo, merangkul mesra pundak namja bermata bulat itu.

"Ti-Tidak ada kok." Ucap Luhan ketakutan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Luhan.

"Begitu?"

"Ya Kai! Sebenarnya tadi kami hanya berakting, tapi kau malah muncul tidak seru! Iya kan Lu?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengedip - ngedipkan matanya.

"Ya!"

Kai mengangguk, walaupun ia tidak percaya.

"Oh iya, Baekhyun~ah! Aku melihat Chanyeol berduaan dibelakang sekolah dengan Suzy. Mereka, sst.. Berciuman."

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun tampak melipat kedua tangannya dengan wajah kesal kearah namja yang berada dihadapannya itu. Namja tampan yang berada dihadapan Baekhyun hanya menatap malas.

"Ada apa hah?" Tanya namja tampan itu.

"Ada apa? Kau masih bertanya seperti itu? Dasar kau namja nakal!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan teriakan.

"Yak! Aish! Aku tidak mengerti, cepat katakan apa maksudmu. Aku tidak punya waktu."

Baekhyun semakin cemberut, ia menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang. Kemudian dengan kesal ia menunjuk ke wajah namja itu.

"Kau selingkuh Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun marah.

Mendengar itu namja yang ternyata Chanyeol itu malah tertawa. Ia memegangi perutnya karena tidak tahan. Bagaimana mungkin ia dituduh selingkuh?

"Lucu sekali. Siapa yang selingkuh?"

"Tentu saja kau! Kai yang mengatakan padaku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah, jadi karena idolamu itu? Ck! Si orang - orang-an sawah itu suka sekali menfitnah. Aku tidak menyangka."

Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol keras, membuat si pemilik kaki menjerit kesakitan.

"Yak! Sakit tau!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Rasakan itu! Siapa suruh mengejek Kai."

"Ck! Terserah! Lagipula kalau aku berselingkuh juga terserah kepadaku. Kau tidak punya hak melarang karena kau juga terang - terang-an mendekati Kai." Kata Chanyeol, matanya ia buat setajam mungkin.

Baekhyun sedikit kaget mendengar itu. Namun ia berusaha bersikap santai.

"Jadi kau cemburu ya?"

"Cemburu? Haha. Yang benar saja. Masih banyak namja dan yeoja yang mendekatiku. Jadi buat apa aku cemburu?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget, ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol tidak memiliki rasa sedikit pun padanya.

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Tidak! Aku menyukai Suzy" Ucap Chanyeol enteng, bibirnya sedikit menyeringai.

"Apa? Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku berpacaran?!" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

"Tentu saja untuk bersenang – senang.. Haha."

"Apa? Hikss.. Kau jahat!" Kata Baekhyun sambil memukuli Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah dipukuli begitu.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun memandang keluar dari jendela kamarnya, matanya menatap sendu kearah matahari yang mulai terbenam. Langit pun mulai berwarna orange, membuat langit kota Seoul menjadi tampak lebih indah.

Namun hati Baekhyun tidak bisa mengagumi keindahan sore itu, karena hatinya sedang gundah gulana. Mungkin kalian cukup heran karena Baekhyun yang biasanya sangat ceria kini menjadi gundah bukan?

Ya, Baekhyun sedang gundah karena Chanyeol. Ia benar - benar sakit saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tadi saat di Sekolah. Dia memang tidak punya hak untuk melarang Chanyeol, namun.. Entahlah, rasanya sangat sakit saat mengetahui Chanyeol berselingkuh dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas singkat, tangannya bergerak mengambil foto yang terpasang figura berwarna hitam. Ia mengelus foto dirinya dan Chanyeol 2 tahun yang lalu, foto itu diambil ketika ia berulang tahun.

Kenangan manis itu, haruskah berakhir seperti ini?

"Yak! Apa - apaan kau Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Hiks..!" Pekiknya pada diri sendiri.

Mungkin kalian menganggap lebay, namun justru sebaliknya. Baekhyun menganggap ini serius, karena selama 5 tahun berteman dengan Chanyeol, ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol dekat dengan yeoja atau namja manapun. Jadi mendengar Chanyeol berselingkuh itu rasanya bagai terkena ribuan jarum yang langsung menancap didada, sakit bukan?

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan mencintaiku.."

"Tapi kenapa kau malah memintaku menjadi pacarmu? Hah? Jahat!"

Baekhyun menghapus airmata nya kasar. Memori masa lalu kembali terputar diingatannya.

"Selama 5 tahun aku sangat menikmati momen - momen pertengkaran kita, aku sangat senang ketika kau berteriak kesal padaku. Namun sekarang apa? Hikss.."

Baekhyun menuju tempat tidurnya, membenamkan wajah cantiknya ke dalam bantal.

Ia tau dia juga salah, dengan berpura - pura menyukai Kai bersama Luhan. Ia bahkan bertingkah berlebihan layaknya seorang gadis. Benar - benar memalukan.

"Hiks.. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu." Lirih Baekhyun hampir tak terdengar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gerbang sekolah, namun saat ia baru saja memasuki area sekolah matanya tidak sengaja melihat pemandangan yang menyesakkan. Chanyeol dan Suzy yang berboncengan.

Jadi Chanyeol menjemput Suzy ke rumahnya? Baekhyun ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Ketika sudah sampai ia kembali disuguhi pemandangan yang memuakkan. Kai sedang memangku Kyungsoo. Bukan karena ia cemburu sebenarnya, hanya saja ia sangat iri karena ia tidak pernah seperti itu dengan Chanyeol. Jangan kan bermesraan, bicara baik - baik saja mereka tidak pernah.

"Baekhyun~ah." Sapa Luhan dengan wajah cemberut. Baekhyun tau kenapa Luhan cemberut, sudah pasti karena cemburu melihat pasangan tidak tau tempat itu.

Tetapi Baekhyun lebih cemberut lagi, ia mempoutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.

"Apa?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia melirik kearah pasangan yang sedang berlovey dovey saja ia mengerti dengan lirikan Luhan. Ia pun berjalan kearah Kai dan Kyungsoo, kemudian ia memukul meja yang diberada dihadapannya dengan keras. Membuat pasangan itu terperanjat kaget.

"Dasar tidak tahu tempat! Ini dikelas tau! Kalau mau bermesraan keluar sana!" Teriak Baekhyun murka.

Sementara pasangan itu dan teman - teman sekelasnya menganga karena kaget. Tentu saja mereka kaget karena Baekhyun yang manis dan nakal ternyata bisa semengerikan itu kalau marah. Mereka tidak percaya.

"Bae-Baek—"

"Diam!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi. Padahal yang memanggilnya itu Luhan, tapi ia tidak perduli. Mungkin ia terlalu emosi.

"Wah! Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa semuanya diam?" Heran Chanyeol yang baru masuk kekelas. Ia cukup kaget dengan kelas yang biasanya ribut kini menjadi sunyi senyap.

 _'Krik' 'Krik'_

Tidak ada yang menjawab kebingungan Chanyeol. Termasuk Baekhyun, ia hanya menatap tajam. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar, sebelumnya ia sempat mendorong Chanyeol sehingga hampir terjatuh.

"Aish! Ada apa dengannya?" Bingung Chanyeol, ia mengarahkan pandangan bingungnya kearah Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

.

.

.

Bahu Baekhyun tampak bergetar menandakan bahwa ia sedang menangis, tapi ia tidak berusaha untuk menutup wajahnya. Ia malah membiarkan wajah indahnya itu terbuka sempurna, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Hiks.. Sakit. Aku tidak tau kenapa." Lirihnya.

Ia memukuli dada kirinya dengan keras, berharap rasa sakit itu bisa hilang. Namun sayang, rasa sakit itu semakin kuat.

"Ada apa dengan ku?" Pekiknya heboh. Ia merasa hatinya semakin sakit.

"Yak! Menghilanglah sakit!" Teriaknya keras. Ia tidak perduli jika ada yang mendengar teriakannya. Namun ia yakin tidak ada yang mendengar, karena ia berada di atas atap sekolah. Tempat berkumpulnya para namja brengsek. Geez.. Baekhyun sepertinya melupakan sesuatu. Karena tampak banyak pasang kaki yang tiba - tiba muncul dari balik barang - barang rongsokan yang biasa dijadikan namja - namja itu sebagai tempat persembunyian.

"Hai manis."

Oh my..

' _Tamat riwayatmu Byun Baekhyun!'_

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 **Salah satu FF yang pernah aku posting di FB juga. Bagi yang belum pernah baca selamat menikmati aja. :v Jangan lupa review. Ini Cuma 3 Chapter aja kok.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Candy Kisses Chap .2**

Title : **Candy Kisses**

Author : **Putri ChanBaek26**

Casts :

\- Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol

\- Xi Luhan - Sehun

\- Kai - Kyungsoo - Others

Pairing : ChanBaek

Genre : Shounen-ai! BoyXBoy! Romance!

Summary : Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah bersahabat sejak Junior High School, namun keduanya tidak pernah akur. Bagai kucing dengan tikus. Apa jadinya jika keduanya berpacaran dengan cara tidak biasa?

 **Happy Reading!**

"Hai manis"

Oh my..

' _Tamat riwayatmu Byun Baekhyun!'_

 **Chap. 2**

"Si-siapa kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun takut - takut. Ia sedikit mundur dari tempatnya semula.

"Kami? Para namja tampan." Jawab seorang namja berlesung pipi. Teman - temannya tertawa mendengar jawaban namja berlesung pipi itu.

"Ah.. Y-ya. Kalian memang tampan." Kata Baekhyun berusaha agar namja - namja menyeramkan itu berbaik hati dan melepaskannya.

"Kami memang tampan, kau pun mengakuinya manis." Ucap seorang namja sambil tertawa senang. Tawa nya sangat lebar, ia bahkan tertawa sambil merangkul namja berlesung pipi. Sementara seorang namja bermata panda hanya tertawa kecil, sedari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan namja yang menurutnya imut itu.

Seorang lagi hanya memasang wajah datar dengan sedikit seringaian dibibirnya.

"Kalau begitu siapa paling tampan diantara kami manis?" Kembali namja berlesung pipi itu yang bertanya.

"E-eh.. Itu.." Baekhyun tampak berpikir, ia mencoba menemukan siapa kira - kira yang terlihat sedikit baik. Jadi ia memperhatikan wajah namja itu satu persatu. Ia mulai dari namja yang paling kiri, atau namja yang memiliki lesung pipi. Wajahnya tampan, hanya saja Baekhyun tidak suka dengan mata namja itu. Matanya tampak menggoda. _Hell yeah~_

Baekhyun beralih kepada namja yang tertawa lebar itu. Senyumnya manis, namun sepertinya ada yang aneh dari cara namja itu menatap. Baekhyun pun bingung.

Ia pun kini beralih kearah namja bermata panda, namja itu tampak seram sekali. Apalagi saat menatap Baekhyun, benar - benar menakutkan.

Terakhir ia menatap kearah namja berkulit susu, namja itu hanya diam sembari menatap Baekhyun datar. Jadi Baekhyun berpikir bahwa namja itu baik dan tidak tertarik padanya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia pun menujuk kearah namja berkulit putih susu itu.

"Aku memilih dia." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan wajah polosnya, berharap namja itu tidak akan tega kalau ingin menyakitinya nanti.

"Wah, pilihan yang tepat. Haha.." Kata namja berlesung pipi.

"Ya! Kau benar Lay~ah!"

"Tentu saja Suho-ya" Kata namja berlesung pipi yang ternyata bernama Lay.

"Ah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya. Selamat bersenang - senang manis." Kata namja bernama Suho itu seraya berlalu bersama Lay. Sementara namja bermata panda terlihat ikut dibelakang mereka.

Setelah kepergian mereka Baekhyun merasakan hawa yang tidak enak. Ia menggaruk kepalanya gugup.

Namja itu berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun malah mundur kebelakang.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun takut - takut.

"Tidak ada." Jawab namja itu enteng.

Baekhyun tiba - tiba berlari kearah pintu masuk keatap. Menarik kenop pintu sekuat tenaganya. Namun sial, pintu itu dikunci.

"Ke-kenapa bisa terkunci?"

"Teman - temanku yang menguncinya."

"Tapi kenapa?"

Namja itu diam. Namun seringai mesum muncul diwajahnya. Tangannya ia julurkan kearah Baekhyun.

"Namaku Oh Sehun, aku ingin mencium mu."

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget, bukan karena mendengar nama namja itu. Tapi karena mendengar perkataan terakhir namja itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan ingin mencium orang dengan seenteng itu. Seenaknya saja. Dia pikir ciuman Baekhyun gratis apa?!

"A-Apa? Yang benar saja! Kau bukan siapa - siapaku! Jadi mana mungkin aku mengizinkan mu untuk menciumku."

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita pacaran. Berikan aku ciuman mu."

Baekhyun hampir limbung, ia benar - benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran namja - namja ini. Mereka dengan mudahnya mengajak berpacaran tanpa ada kata cinta dan kata - kata romantis seperti yang sering ia lihat di drama. Apa sebenarnya yang mereka pikirkan?

"A-aku sudah punya pacar."

"Siapa?" Namja itu bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Na-namanya Park Chanyeol."

Sehun tampak terdiam sebentar, sepertinya ia sedang berpikir. Tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Oh, si idiot itu?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget, namja ini benar - benar cari masalah. Kalau Chanyeol mendengar itu, pasti namja bermarga Oh itu akan dihajar habis – habis-an.

"Dia bukan idiot." Bela Baekhyun.

"Bukan idiot, tapi bodoh, dan pecundang." Kata Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Baekhyun menyerah, lebih baik ia diam saja daripada dilanjutkan bisa tambah emosi.

"Dia tidak bisa merokok, tapi kuat minum dan bermain perempuan." Tambah Sehun.

Baekhyun semakin terkaget - kaget. _WTF?_ Bermain perempuan katanya?

"Tidak mungkin! Kau berbohong!" Pekik Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku melihatnya sendiri, ia menari dengan bodohnya bersama wanita murahan disana."

Saat itu Chanyeol pasti mabuk— batin Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak percaya!"

"Yasudah."

Keduanya terdiam, hanya Baekhyun sebenarnya. Karena Sehun sedang menatapnya.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?" Gugup Baekhyun.

"Bibirmu."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Bukan bermaksud untuk menggoda Sehun, hanya saja memang ia sudah terbiasa mempoutkan bibir mungilnya itu.

"Hanya satu detik." Kata Baekhyun lemah. Ia masih sedikit terguncang karena perkataan Sehun itu, yah walaupun ia mencoba untuk tidak percaya. Tapi kalau ia bertahan terus disini bisa bahaya. Lebih baik ia memberikan apa yang namja itu minta.

"Baik."

Sehun mendekat. Keduanya kini saling berhadapan, hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter.

Sebelum Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, tiba - tiba Baekhyun menutup hidungnya. Alisnya saling bertautan.

"Kau bau rokok. Aku tidak suka."

Sehun menghirup napasnya sendiri. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

"Darimana lolipop itu?" Heran Baekhyun.

"Dari kantongku."

"Bukan, maksudku. Kenapa kau membawa lolipop?"

"Tentu saja setelah merokok kami menghisap permen untuk menghilangkan jejak." Jawab Sehun enteng tanpa rasa dosa.

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kau mau?" Tawar Sehun.

"Mau. Ada yang rasa Strawberry tidak?"

"Ada." Kata Sehun sambil memberikan Baekhyun lolipop rasa Strawberry.

"Mm.. Nikmatnya" Ucap Baekhyun setelah memasukkan lolipop itu kemulutnya.

"Lebih nikmat bibirmu."

"Uhuk!" Hampir saja Baekhyun menelan lolipopnya saat mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan.

Namun Sehun hanya cuek menatap kearah Baekhyun.

Kembali keduanya terdiam, menikmati lolipop mereka masing - masing.

Namun tiba - tiba Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Pekik Baekhyun keras.

"Aku mau mencium mu."

"Habiskan dulu lolipopmu." Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengulur waktu. Bagaimana pun ia tidak mau memberikan ciumannya semudah itu.

"Sudah habis." Kata Sehun seraya menunjuk batang lollipop dibawahnya.

"Cepat sekali." Baekhyun mulai panik saat melihat batang lolipop yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Aku menggigitnya karena aku tidak sabar"

 _'Glek'_

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Sepertinya Sehun tidak sabaran sekali. Sehun juga menarik paksa lolipop Baekhyun lalu memasukkan kemulutnya.

"Kenapa kau ambil?"

"Aku ingin membantumu menghabiskannya."

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Sehun pun sudah menghabiskan lolipopnya.

Kemudian ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, Baekhyun yang mengerti pun hanya bisa menutup matanya.

Sehun mendekatkan bibir mereka secara perlahan, membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat. Apalagi saat ia merasakan deru napas Sehun diwajahnya.

Dan kemudian—

 _'Chu_

Kedua bibir itu pun bertemu, menimbulkan perasaan aneh di hati keduanya.

Sehun pun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, melumat habis bibir manis itu.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Baekhyun kalang kabut. Ia segera mendorong Sehun menjauh.

"Hah.. Hah.. Kau gila! Ayo keluarkan aku cepat!" Teriaknya keras.

Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan bibirnya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Pintu ini tidak pernah dikunci." Katanya enteng sembari tersenyum mengejek.

"Mwo?!"

"Temanku hanya menahannya dari dalam."

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tertipu begitu?

"Kau jahat!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Aku jahat dan aku bangga." Kata Sehun datar. Tangannya masuk kekantong, berpose sok keren menurut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengacak - acak rambutnya kesal, ia ingin menangis. Ia telah ditipu, dan bahkan ia telah memberikan ciumannya untuk orang lain. Ia sangat – sangat menyesal.

"Aku jamin aku bisa berhenti merokok asal kau selalu menciumku." Ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum tulus untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Siapa juga yang mau mencium mu? Idiot!" Baekhyun segera berlari turun. Ia bersumpah tidak mau kembali ketempat mengerikan itu.

 **-oOo-**

"Darimana saja kau? Kenapa pelajaran pertama bolos? Kau tidak apa - apa kan? Aku menghawatirkan mu!" Rentet Luhan dengan banyak pertanyaan saat Baekhyun menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia bahkan meneliti seluruh wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Menurutnya Luhan terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku tidak apa - apa kok Luhan~ah."

"Benarkah?" Luhan heran karena biasanya Baekhyun tidak pernah bolos sekalipun.

"Ya!"

Luhan pun bernapas lega, ia mengelus - elus dadanya yang rata.

Baekhyun kemudian membuka bukunya, namun matanya tidak sengaja menangkap tatapan Chanyeol yang ditujukan padanya. Tatapan itu seperti mengatakan _'Darimana saja kau bodoh?'_

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal. Hatinya kembali sakit saat melihat Chanyeol.

 **-oOo-**

Saat bel tanda pulang berbunyi seorang namja tampan tampak berlari mengejar seorang namja yang tampak lebih pendek. Napasnya tampak terengah – engah.

"Yak! Baekhyun~ah! Tunggu aku!" Panggil Chanyeol. Ia berusaha menggapai namja pendek yang ada dihadapannya.

Tanpa menoleh Baekhyun malah semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun~ah!"

 _'Set'_

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Aku mau minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan begitu padamu. Mianhae." Kata Chanyeol lirih. Ia benar – benar merasa bersalah telah mengatakan hal itu pada Baekhyun.

"Terserah." Baekhyun segera berlalu dari hadapan namja tampan itu.

"Baekhyun~ah!" Teriak Chanyeol keras.

"Kau mau aku berlutut?" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu."

"Baek—"

Tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar sapaan seseorang.

"Hai bibir manis."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget, ia sedikit takut kalau Chanyeol sampai mendengar perkataan frontal Sehun itu.

"Se-Sehun."

"Aku merindukan bibirmu."

"Akh—"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari mendekat. Ia mendengar dengan jelas perkataan namja berkulit susu itu.

"Aku merindukan bibir manisnya."

"Maksudmu?!" Teriak Chanyeol keras. Rahangnya mulai mengeras.

"Aku rindu ciuman nya bodoh! Kau benar - benar idiot!"

' _Buk!'_

Tepat setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun itu Chanyeol langsung meninju pipi namja berkulit susu dengan keras. Kemudian ia kembali menarik kerah baju Sehun, hendak menghajar namja itu lebih lanjut.

"Ini untuk kau yang berani - beraninya mencium pacarku!"

 _'Buk!'_

"Ini untuk kau yang mengatakan aku idiot!"

 _'Buk!'_

"Hentikan!" Teriak Baekhyun. Tanpa disadari ternyata mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Hentikan! Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol meskipun dengan susah payah, kemudian segera memeriksa wajah Sehun.

"Apa kau tidak apa – apa?"

"Y-ya," Ucap Sehun sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Bibirnya sudah sobek.

"Aish, ayo! Aku akan mengobati lukamu."

Namun belum sempat Baekhyun membawa Sehun, tangan besar Chanyeol sudah menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Jangan pergi."

"Lepas!"

Baekhyun kembali menepis tangan Chanyeol. Tapi jangan katakan nama nya Chanyeol kalau mengalah, karena ia tidak pernah mau mengalah sekalipun. Apalagi untuk hal yang satu ini.

"Ikut aku!"

"Tidak mau!"

 **-oOo-**

 _'Blam!'_

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, dengan sedikit kasar tangan kanannya mendorong Baekhyun ketempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan namja brengsek itu menyentuh bibirmu hah?!" Kata Chanyeol keras. Baekhyun mendengus pelan. Ia tidak mau menatap Chanyeol.

"Terserah. Ini kan bibirku."

Chanyeol menggeram, ia pun menggigit hidung mungil Baekhyun pelan.

"Bibir itu milikku!"

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tapi tangannya sibuk mengelus hidungnya yang kini memerah. Untung saja Chanyeol tidak terlalu keras menggigitnya.

"Aku tidak terima!"

"Kau tidak terima? Bibirku memang bukan hanya milikmu lagi! Lagi pula ciuman Sehun terasa lebih manis. Aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah berciuman dengannya." Baekhyun tampaknya semakin memancing emosi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sekarang merasa emosinya berada diubun - ubun. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi.

"Kau!"

Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah juteknya. Ia bahkan masih tidak mau menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Baekhyun, mengecup bibir mungil itu, melumat, menghisap, dan melakukan apapun untuk membuat bekas bibir Sehun menghilang. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam, wajahnya terlihat biasa saja. Seolah - olah ciuman itu tidak ada artinya sama sekali. Padahal jantung nya berdetak melebihi batas normal, hampir melompat keluar.

Chanyeol kembali menghisap bibir Baekhyun, ciuman itu telah berubah menjadi French Kiss. Bahkan saliva mereka telah menyatu dan meluber ke sekitar wajah mereka.

"Aku— Mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

 _'Deg'_

Jantung Baekhyun bagai berhenti berpacu saat mendengar itu, tapi ia tidak begitu percaya dengan pendengarannya. Ia merasa seperti mimpi.

"A-apa?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Tidak ada." Dan tiba – tiba ego Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya..

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian ia menghapus sisa saliva disekitar bibirnya.

Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju meja belajar untuk mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Kemudian ia kembali lagi dengan memegang benda itu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kau tidak lihat? Ini permen." Jawab Chanyeol sambil membuka kulit permen itu. Kemudian ia memasukkan kemulutnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap heran.

"Kenapa wajahmu? Tidak pernah melihat orang makan permen hah?"

"T-tentu saja pernah!"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya, kemudian ia menarik Baekhyun yang sebelumnya telentang menjadi duduk.

"Ayo buka mulutmu." Paksa Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau!"

"Buka!"

"Mpphhtt—" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tau Chanyeol akan memasukkan permen itu kedalam mulutnya, jadi ia menutup bibirnya rapat - rapat.

"Kau tidak mau permen rasa Strawberry ini?"

"Bohong! Itu bu—"

Chanyeol pun berhasil memasukkan permen itu kedalam mulut Baekhyun, tentu saja Baekhyun menerima itu dengan kaget. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan permen itu itu memakai lidahnya. Namun, lidah Chanyeol sangat gesit menahan dan memasukkan lagi permen itu. Perang lidah pun tak terelakkan, membuat keduanya terengah - engah karena kehabisan napas.

"Kau ingin membunuhku ya?" Pekik Baekhyun dengan cemprengnya, di sekitar wajahnya terdapat banyak saliva yang bercampur dengan permen.

"Tidak." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menarik dagu Baekhyun. Ia pun menjilat sisa - sisa saliva itu dengan gaya yang _seductive_ , membuat Baekhyun merinding ketakutan.

"Kita lanjutkan?" Bisik Chanyeol diikuti desahan.

"T-tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun dan Luhan terlihat duduk berdua dibawah pohon, keduanya terlihat asik bercerita. Wajah Luhan bahkan berubah - ubah mengikuti jalan cerita Baekhyun.

"Jadi Chanyeol itu ternyata sangat mesum ya? Ck! Aku tidak menyangka." Kata Luhan sambil menggeleng - gelengkan kepala.

"Ya! Semua namja memang mesum!"

"Bodoh! Kau tidak ingat gendermu ya?" Luhan menatap malas.

"Oh iya ya!" Seru Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Tapi dia tidak sampai menyentuhmu kan?" Curiga Luhan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Walaupun aku mencintainya tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya untuk menyentuhku. Kecuali kalau sudah menikah." Jelas Baekhyun, wajahnya tampak memerah membayangkan menikah dengan Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau sangat mencintainya ya?" Goda Luhan sambil mencolek dagu Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja.. Iya"

Luhan tertawa dengan lebar, giginya bahkan mencuat keluar.

"Ternyata kucing dan tikus ini saling mencintai, tapi kalian terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui. Ckck."

"Aish, aku mau dia yang mengaku duluan."

"Ya, ya. Tapi, kenapa kau membiarkan namja nakal itu menciummu? Apa kau gila?"

"Yak! Aku tidak gila! Waktu itu aku hanya takut kalau dia akan mencelakaiku, makanya aku membiarkan dia menciumku."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda paham.

"Kau beruntung, sementara aku bertepuk sebelah tangan." Lirih Luhan sedih.

"Kau pasti akan menemukan namja yang tepat untukmu. Tenang saja, daripada si Kai mesum itu. Aku dengar Kyungsoo sering berjalan mengangkang kesekolah, kau tau maksudku kan?"

"Apa? Hii.. Ternyata Kai sangat mesum. Aku bersyukur tidak bersama nya."

"Ya.. Haha"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun terlihat memasuki rumahnya yang bercat putih itu tanpa memberi salam. Ia benar - benar badmood hari ini. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Chanyeol. Baekhyun kesal karena ia melihat Chanyeol lagi - lagi berboncengan dengan Suzy, padahal jelas - jelas kemarin Chanyeol sudah minta maaf, tapi apa? Chanyeol tetap saja berselingkuh.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya didepan pintu ia malah menendangnya pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar, tentu saja orang yang yang berada didalam kamar itu terperanjat kaget.

"Yak! Apa kau tidak bisa manis sedikit?" Ucap orang itu kesal.

"Apa? Yak! Kenapa kau berada dikamarku? Eomma! Ada Park Dobi dikamarku!" Teriak Baekhyun membahana.

Chanyeol, namja itu tentu saja sudah menutup telinganya rapat - rapat.

Kemudian terdengar suara aneh dari arah dapur.

"Itu suara Eomma?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menanjamkan pendengarannya.

"Ya, suara Eommamu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mana mungkin suara Eomma seperti suara hantu begitu."

"Mungkin, karena Eommamu kan hantunya kue. Aku membawakan kue coklat, jadi pasti Eommamu memakannya sampai mulutnya penuh. Haha. Seperti dirimu saja." Tawa Chanyeol mengejek.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, kemudian menuju kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal.

"Lalu buat apa kau kesini?" Tanyanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku? Mmm.. Mau bertemu calon istriku."

Mendengar itu Baekhyun hampir menangis, tiba - tiba dadanya terasa sesak.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya lagi berpura - pura cuek. Padahal air matanya hampir saja jatuh.

"Siapa? Tentu saja Suzy. Haha."

Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya. Tanpa disadarinya airmatanya telah terjatuh.

"Ya sudah! Temui saja calon istrimu itu!"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Eh? Kau menangis?" Bingung Chanyeol, ia memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dengan seksama.

"T-tidak! Aku tidak menangis!" Baekhyun berbohong, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Jangan bohong Baekhyun! Kau menangis! Haha."

Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol, namun kemudian air mata tiba - tiba membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

"Yak! Kau jahat Chanyeol! Hiks!" Tangis Baekhyun, ia berlari menuju sudut kamarnya, dan memeluk boneka beruang besar yang berdiri disitu.

"M-maaf Baekhyun~ah, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis." Bujuk Chanyeol, ia panik setengah mati, apalagi melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan posisi memeluk boneka beruang itu. Bahkan tubuhnya saja kalah dari boneka itu.

"Tidak mau! Kau jahat! Kau menghianatiku yang lemah ini! Hiks."

Antara mau tertawa dan kasihan, itulah yang dirasakan Chanyeol. Mau tertawa karena perkataan Baekhyun yang berlebihan itu, dan kasihan melihat kekasihnya itu bersedih.

"Jangan menangis calon istriku yang cantik." Rayu Chanyeol, dan ternyata rayuannya itu berhasil karena Baekhyun sudah membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kepada siapa kau katakan itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menghapus ingusnya yang meleleh keluar. Benar – benar menggemaskan.

"Kepada Suzy."

"Apa?! Hiks!" Baekhyun kembali memeluk bonekanya, menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam - dalam.

Chanyeol hanya mampu menepuk dahinya dengan keras. Ia kesal karena tidak menyadari kekasihnya itu ternyata sangat bodoh dan tidak peka. Bahkan gampang ditipu.

"Baekkie~ah, jangan menangis.. Cup.. Cup." Bujuk Chanyeol lagi - lagi.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap dengan wajah penuh airmata kearah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku semanis itu?" Bingungnya, ia tampak berpikir dengan cara yang menggemaskan. Membuat Chanyeol ingin segera menggigitnya.

"Panggilan manis untuk orang semanis dirimu Baekkie~ah." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tampang menggoda.

"Kau merayu ku ya?"

"Tidak, tapi merayu Suzy."

'Apa? Hikssss!"

Chanyeol hanya mampu memasang wajah datarnya, kalau ia bisa ia ingin segera menerkam namja cantik itu karena gemasnya.

"Kau jahat sekali! Kenapa selalu Suzy? Hiks.."

Melihat kesedihan Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol tidak tega, ia pun memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

"Jangan menangis. Maksudku itu adalah kau Baekkie~ah, kau saja yang tidak peka."

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat keduanya menjadi berhadapan.

"B-benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak tau bahwa selama ini mencintaimu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Jadi kau mencintaiku?"

"Tidak, tapi mencintai Suzy."

"Yak! Hiksss!"

Chanyeol dengan tertawa keras. Namun sedetik kemudian ia memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Mengecup pucuk kepala namja mungil dengan lembut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Baekkie~ah. Mian, karena membuatmu menangis. Aku hanya gemas melihat betapa bodohnya dirimu itu, bahkan sangat mudah ditipu."

Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol dengan keras, membuat namja tampan itu menggeliat seperti cacing.

"Itu balasan untuk pembohong sepertimu." Kata Baekhyun sambil mendongak.

 _Cup~_

Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir mungil itu, ia benar – benar tidak tahan melihat wajah namja mungil yang menggemaskan itu.

"Kau kan memang idiot!"

"Yak! Aku tidak idiot!"

"Idiot!"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, dengan keras ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Ya, aku memang idiot karena juga mencintaimu."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, kemudian menaikkan dagu Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Manisnya."

 _Blush~_

Wajah Baekhyun sukses memerah. Ia memukul dada Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Aku memang manis."

Chanyeol tertawa dengan lebar. Ia pun membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke tempat tidur, merebahkan tubuh mungil itu dengan perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya lembut.

"Aku.. Aku juga mencintaimu Park Dobi-ku."

Keduanya pun terkekeh.

"Baekkie~ah, jangan cemburu lagi ya? Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh. Semua hal buruk yang kau dengar tentangku itu tidak benar. Aku dan Suzy baru bertetangga, jadi Eommaku menyuruh agar aku bersamanya pergi kesekolah. Tapi tenang saja, Eomma sudah tau kok bahwa calon menantunya adalah kau. Hehe." Tutur Chanyeol sambil nyengir lebar.

"Mmm.. Ya, aku percaya kok. Tapi mulai sekarang kau harus selalu mengantar jemput aku."

"Ya, ya. Tapi kiss dulu." Kata Chanyeol seraya menujuk bibirnya.

"Aish! Dasar mesum!" Pekik Baekhyun, namun ia mengecup kilat bibir Chanyeol membuat namja tampan itu menyeringai mesum.

"Lagi?"

"Yak!"

 _'Akan ku selidiki Park Dobi.. Hihi.'_

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun dan Luhan terlihat sedang menatap kearah seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang, tatapan mereka lagi – lagi memancarkan kebencian. Tangan Baekhyun pun terlihat mengepal.

Kemudian keduanya terlihat berjalan mendekat kearah yeoja cantik itu.

"Rambut sapu, lihat sini." Kata Baekhyun sambil mencolek punggung yeoja itu.

"Aww~ Geli" Pekik yeoja itu manja.

Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya saling menatap dengan wajah datar.

"Langsung saja, apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah seseram mungkin, padahal wajahnya malah terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Sementara Luhan sudah siap sedia dengan pena dan bukunya, seolah sedang mewawancara. Padahal ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya yang belum selesai.

"Chanyeol Oppa? Dia calon suami ku." Jawab yeoja itu sembari tersenyum manis.

Tangan Baekhyun yang semula terkepal kini malah terlepas, sepertinya ia shock mendengar perkataan yeoja itu.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanyanya lagi memastikan.

"Ya, dia calon suami impianku."

Mendengar itu sukses membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan bernapas lega. Namun wajah datar kembali terpatri diwajah cantik keduanya.

"Oh begitu. Tapi sayang sekali bahwa dia itu adalah calon suamiku. Jadi kalau kau macam - macam, ini untuk mu." Ancam Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan bulu ketiak Luhan. Kelemahan yeoja itu—Suzy adalah bulu ketiak namja, mereka tau setelah menanyakan langsung kepada Eomma Suzy. Mereka benar – benar menyelidikinya.

"Tidak! Jauhkan bulu – bulu menjijikkan itu!" Ucap Suzy dengan bibir bergetar, bulu romanya sudah berdiri tegak.

"Ya sudah! Kami pergi!" Ucap Baekhyun ketus, ia memasukkan bulu ketiak Luhan kekantongnya untuk berjaga - jaga apabila yeoja itu mendekati kekasihnya lagi.

Sebelum pergi ternyata Luhan masih sempat menepuk - nepuk bokongnya kearah Suzy. Bahkan ia sempat mengarahkan jari tengahnya.

 **-oOo-**

"Baekkie!" Panggil Chanyeol dengan wajah berseri, seolah - olah ia baru saja memenangkan undian.

"Ada apa Chanyeollie oppa?"

"Haha.. Manisnya." Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas. Baekhyun pun ikut tertawa sambil mengelus - elus hidungnya yang kini memerah.

"Kita pulang bersama ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, senyum lembut terpatri diwajahnya.

Kemudian pasangan berlovey dovey itu terlihat saling berpegangan tangan, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang - orang yang memandang kearah mereka.

Namun langkah keduanya terhenti saat seorang namja berkulit susu berdiri tepat didepan mereka.

"Bibir manis! Aku merindukanmu."

"Apa?! Sekali lagi kau katakan seperti itu kupatahkan lehermu!" – Chanyeol

 **TBC**

Tinggal satu Chapter lagi siap kok. Terima kasih buat yang nge-review, follow, and favorit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Candy Kisses Chap 3 (Sequel) -End-**

Title : **Candy Kisses**

Author : **Putri ChanBaek26**

Casts :

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Xi Luhan

\- Sehun

\- Kris

\- Kai

\- Others

Pairing : **ChanBaek & HunHan**

Genre : Yaoi! Boy x Boy.. Romance *Terserah reader aja deh.. -,-"

Length : 2 Shoot..

 **Happy Reading!**

 _Namun langkah keduanya terhenti saat seorang namja berkulit susu berdiri tepat didepan mereka._

 _"Bibir manis! Aku merindukanmu"_

 _"Mwo?! Sekali lagi kau katakan seperti itu kupatahkan lehermu!" – Chanyeol_

 **Chap .3**

"Santai bro! Haha." Tawa Sehun mengejek.

Chanyeol semakin naik pitam, kalau saja Baekhyun tidak menahan tangannya sudah pasti Sehun babak belur sekarang.

"Sudahlah! Pergi sana." Usir Baekhyun kepada Sehun.

Sehun kembali tertawa mengejek, sebelum pergi ia bahkan masih sempat melemparkan _flying kiss_ pada Baekhyun.

"Aish! Namja sialan itu!" Gerutu Chanyeol, ia menjambak rambutnya karena kesal.

"Sudahlah Yeollie, kita pulang saja."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, namun ia menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju parkiran.

 **-oOo-**

"Hahaha.. Jadi seperti itu? Wah, aku jadi sangat ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol ketika cemburu. Pasti lucu." Ucap Luhan sambil tertawa keras setelah Baekhyun menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada namja cantik itu.

"Yak! Jangan lihat, nanti kau naksir." Cemberut Baekhyun.

"Apa? Aku naksir pada tiang listrik itu? Tidak mungkin. Imposibble." Kata Luhan sok inggris.

Baekhyun semakin cemberut, tangannya bersedekap didada.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh iya Luhan~ah, please bantu aku." Tiba - tiba Baekhyun menangkup kedua tangannya didepan wajah.

"Bantu apa?" Bingung Luhan, ia menaikkan satu alisnya keatas.

"I-itu.. Temui Sehun diatas atap sekolah. Please, beri dia pelajaran agar tidak menggangguku lagi." Ucap Baekhyun memelas.

"Apa? Tidak mau! Aku bahkan tidak kenal dengannya."

"Please Luhan~ah, cantik." Rayu Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Aku memang cantik. Dan aku sudah kebal dengan puppy eyes mu itu."

"Ish.. Tolonglah.."

"No! No! No!"

"Bbuing – bbuing."

"Ku bilang tidak ya—"

Luhan mengantungkan perkataannya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang luar biasa imut itu.

"Kau terpesona padaku Luhan~ah?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya imut.

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin melihat monkey eyesmu lagi."

Baekhyun memasang wajah datar. Ingin sekali ia menjambak(?) wajah polos Luhan.

"Memangnya kau lihat aku seperti monyet?" Baekhyun tak terima.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Mirip monyet."

"Yak! Xi Luhan!"

.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah dengan gaya urak - urakan, bekas sisiran rambutnya yang rapi sengaja ia hancurkan dengan cara menyuruh Baekhyun menjambaki rambutnya, bajunya yang putih cemerlang sengaja ia kotorkan dengan cara mengelap wajah penuh air mata dan ingus Baekhyun ketika menangis ke bajunya, keren bukan?

Ia menghisap permen tangkai rasa jeruk kesukaannya. Dengan gaya sengaja di cool - cool-kan ia pun duduk disalah satu kursi reyot yang berada disana.

"Hey, ada mangsa." Bisik seseorang. Luhan mendengar itu, namun ia tetap fokus menikmati permen yang sekali setahun ia beli.

"Ayo dekati orang itu." Bisik suara lain.

Kemudian terdengarlah derap langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah Luhan. Tapi Luhan tetap bersikap santai.

Orang itu berhenti tepat didepan Luhan, ia memegang sebuah rokok.

"Hai bro! Wassup?" Sapa Luhan sok kenal sok dekat.

Namja itu mematikan rokoknya dengan cara diinjak, kemudian kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam kantong.

"Mau apa yeoja sepertimu datang ketempat ini?"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, jelas - jelas ia sudah bertindak layaknya seorang namja cool, tapi kenapa namja ini malah mengatainya seorang yeoja?

"A-apa? Memangnya kau lihat aku ini yeoja?!" Teriak Luhan yang kesal.

"Iya." Ucap Namja itu datar.

Tiba - tiba Luhan mendekati namja itu, kemudian ia menarik tangan namja itu menuju dadanya.

"Apa aku yeoja?" Tanya Luhan sinis.

"Ya."

"Apa? Aku namja!" Pekik Luhan frustasi.

"Buktikan!"

Luhan sedikit kebingungan, tidak mungkin kan ia menunjukkan bagian terhormatnya pada namja itu? -_-

"Dengan cara apa?"

"Cium aku."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget, sebenarnya ia kesal karena namja ini ternyata sangat mesum. Tapi demi membuktikan _'kejantanannya'_ ia harus rela.

"Baiklah." Luhan berjalan mendekat, tangan kanannya menuju kepala bagian belakang namja itu. Menarik kepala itu agar mendekat kewajahnya.

" _Ciuman pertamaku untuk namja ini.. Hiks' – Luhan_

'Cup~

Dan kedua wajah itu pun menyatu.

Luhan memperdalam ciuman mereka walaupun ia sedikit terganggu karena mencium sedikit aroma rokok dari namja itu, namun ia merasa bahwa itu justru sangat manly.

Namja itu sepertinya juga semakin berani, ia melumat bibir mungil Luhan dengan ganas. Membuat Luhan terengah - engah karena kehabisan napas.

Luhan pun mendorong tubuh namja itu dengan keras.

"Hah.. Hah.. Aku hampir saja mati!" Teriak Luhan emosi.

Namja itu tiba - tiba tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan.

"Namaku Oh Sehun, aku sudah mendapatkan ciumanmu."

"A-apa?!" Pekik Luhan tertahan.

"Selamat datang ke zona ciuman manis, bibir asam."

"Apa?!"

"Bibirmu sedikit asam, tapi juga manis. Mungkin karena kau memakan permen jeruk"

"Apa?!"

"..."

"Jadi kau benar - benar mesum?"

"Maksudmu?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau si mesum itu!"

Sehun terkekeh, ia memandang Luhan dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku hanya pura - pura mengatakan bahwa kau yeoja. Dan kau masuk perangkapku.. Haha."

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, ia sangat emosi. Kalau bisa ia ingin memukul wajah tampan itu.

"Hiks! Baekhyun~ah! Aku tertipu!" Pekik Luhan seraya berlari keluar. Meninggalkan Sehun yang kini tertawa semakin keras. Hilang sudah wajah poker face-nya.

 **-oOo-**

"Hya! Kenapa kau juga tertipu Luhan~ah! Dasar bodoh!" Pekik Baekhyun setelah Luhan menceritakan semuanya, membuat teman - teman sekelas menatapnya tajam.

"Hiks! Aku tidak tau kalau dia pintar menipu." Ucap Luhan terisak.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menepuk punggung Luhan lembut. Tapi Baekhyun sebenarnya luar biasa kesal, karena ia merasa martabat namja secantik dan seimut mereka jatuh ditangan preman sekolah yang gila ciuman itu. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin memberikan namja itu pelajaran.

"Baekkie~ah, apa perlu namja itu ku beri pelajaran?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi ternyata duduk memangku Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah Yeollie."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa - apa, balas dendam itu tidak baik."

"Begitu."

"Emm."

Keduanya pun saling menggesekkan hidung mereka sebelum berciuman. Tentu saja melihat dua insan yang tidak tau tempat itu membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan memutar bola mata malas.

Termasuk Luhan, Kris, dan Kai.

"Aku diabaikan." Ucap Luhan kesal.

"Ah maaf Luhan~ah!" Sesal Baekhyun, ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

 _'Cup~_

"Kau ingin menggodaku Baekkie~ah?"

"Tidak Yeollie."

Lagi, Ketiga orang itu kembali memutar bola mata mereka malas.

 _'Tok!_

"Dasar mesum!" Ucap Kai seraya menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya dapat menggerutu kesal. Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa ini moment yang langka? Jarang - jarang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bermesraan begini. Biasanya juga mereka bertengkar.

"Sudah! Sudah! Jadi Luhan~ah, kita tidak balas dendam saja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menggeleng ragu.

"Lebih baik aku saja yang balas dendam. Kita ikuti permainannya. Bagaimana?" Senyum licik jelas terpampang nyata dibibir Luhan, membuat empat orang itu sweat drop.

"Terserahmu saja." Pasrah Baekhyun.

"Hihihi."

Keempatnya kini mulai merinding.

Namun..

"Yeollie! Dibawah yang bergerak naik itu apa?!" Teriak Baekhyun heboh.

"Hehe.. Maaf aku khilaf." Chanyeol nyengir zebra.

"Kya! Mesum!"

 **-oOo-**

Sehun membuang puntung rokoknya kesembarang arah, matanya bergerak liar kebawah gedung sekolah mereka. Walaupun tidak terlihat jelas namun Sehun mampu mengenali 2 orang namja yang sedang berkejar - kejaran itu adalah Baekhyun dan namja cantik yang ia cium kemarin.

Ia tersenyum kecil, sebenarnya ada perasaan aneh dirasakannya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan namja cantik itu. Namun ia tidak tau apa itu.

Berbeda saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Baekhyun, jujur saja ia langsung menyukai namja itu. Bahkan ia sangat ketagihan dengan ciumannya. Tapi dengan namja cantik itu berbeda, ia tidak tau perasaan apa yang sedang bersarang didadanya.

"Siapa namanya ya?" Gumam Sehun dengan tawa kecil.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol mengecup berkali - kali pucuk kepala Baekhyun, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Apalagi saat merasakan deru napas Baekhyun diwajahnya.

"Baekkie~ah." Bisik Chanyeol pada namja yang tertidur diatas tubuhnya itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya Baekhyun sangat lelap.

"Aish.. Aku sesak." Gumam Chanyeol pelan.

Wajar saja ia merasa sesak, karena Baekhyun sudah 2 jam tidur diatas tubuhnya.

"Baekkie~ah."

"Euggh." Lenguh Baekhyun sambil menguap. Namun ia kembali tertidur.

"Baekkie~ah."

"..."

"Baekkie."

"..."

"Baekkie! Eyelinermu rusak!"

Baekhyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya karena terkejut, tak lupa ia mengucek matanya.

"Mana eyelinerku? Mana?!" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menengadahkan tangannya.

Chanyeol menatap malas.

"Memangnya kau punya eyeliner?"

"Tidak, itu punya Eommaku."

"Ya sudah."

"Hiks.. Belikan aku eyeliner yang mahal Yeollie." Melas Baekhyun, wajahnya memerah menahan tangis.

"Apa? Ish.. Aku tidak punya duit."

"Pelit."

"Daripada kau manja!"

"Jadi kau tidak suka kalau aku bermanja - manja? Baiklah! Hiks" Isak Baekhyun ia segera berlari dari kamar Chanyeol.

"Yak! Bukan begitu! Aku hanya bercanda. Aish." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena Baekhyun sudah berlari keluar. Seharusnya ia tau kalau namja mungil itu sangat sensitif.

 **-oOo-**

Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang baru masuk kekelas dengan wajah seram, ia berdecih ketika Chanyeol balik menatapnya.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu, hah?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau jahat pada Baekhyun! Dasar tiang jelek!" Ejek Luhan.

Chanyeol ingin sekali menjitak kepala namja cantik itu, namun ia tahan ketika melihat Baekhyun dan Kris masuk kekelas dengan ceria.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian bisa bersama?" Geram Chanyeol, ia menatap Kris tajam, benar – benar tidak terima.

"Aku pergi bersama Kris. Wah ternyata mobilnya sangat bagus." Kagum Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis kearah Kris.

Kris hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau berkhianat Kris." Ucap Chanyeol tajam.

Kris membulatkan matanya, tangannya ia gerakkan berkali - kali. Seolah mengatakan itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Namun Chanyeol tetap saja menatapnya tajam.

"Kris, nanti antar aku pulang ya?" Pinta Baekhyun, ia mengedip - ngedipkan matanya. Kris hanya mengangguk lemah. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya, karena Chanyeol sudah memandangnya seperti hendak memakannya hidup - hidup.

 _#Flashback_

"Aigoo~ Kakiku sakit sekali. Ini karena jatuh kemarin, ish.. Park dobi jelek itu malah tidak mengejarku. Benar - benar jahat." Ucap Baekhyun dengan kesal.

Hari ini ia sengaja pergi duluan kesekolah agar Chanyeol tidak menjemputnya. Ia masih sangat kesal dengan namja tampan itu.

"Aish.. Aku tidak tahan." Baekhyun membungkuk memegangi lututnya yang terluka. Namun tiba - tiba ia dikejutkan oleh suara klakson mobil. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hei, Baekhyun~ah! Sedang apa? Ayo naik." Ucap seseorang.

Mata Baekhyun tampak berbinar senang, ia segera melesat masuk kedalam mobil namja itu.

"Kris, kau penyelamatku! Hiks." Kata Baekhyun terharu, ia mengelap ingusnya dengan lengan seragam Kris.

Namja itu atau Kris hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Kris, rahasiakan ini dari Chanyeol ya? Please" Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya. Tentu saja Kris yang melihat itu tidak berkutik.

"Y-ya!"

"Thank's bule jadi – jadian!"

Kris hanya memasang wajah sedatar – datarnya.

 **-oOo-**

Luhan tampak mengitari Sehun yang sedang duduk dibangku, tangannya ia lipat didada. Ia benar – benar seperti sedang menghakimi namja tampan itu.

"Hey! Apa kau bisa kalau tidak merokok?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Tidak, kenapa?" Jawab Sehun seraya balik bertanya.

"Tidak apa - apa. Hanya saja aku merasa kasihan padamu, kau masih muda tapi sudah perokok berat. Hmm.. Malangnya dirimu.. Kasihan. Kau terlihat menderita."

Sehun menatap Luhan datar, ia tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran berlebihan namja cantik itu.

"Tidak usah berlebihan."

"Aku tidak berlebihan, tapi lihatlah dirimu. Tubuhmu terlihat seperti tinggal tulang dan kentut." Ucap Luhan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sehun tiba - tiba membuang rokoknya, ia menangkup wajahnya yang terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sedih? Maaf.." Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun dengan keras, membuat namja tampan itu meringis kesakitan.

"Yak! Kau itu!" Teriak Sehun tiba - tiba. Baru kali ini ia terlihat marah.

"Kenapa?" Luhan pura - pura memasang wajah polosnya, matanya sengaja ia kedip - kedipkan biar terlihat imut.

"Tidak usah sok imut begitu bibir asam!" Ejek Sehun. Ia kembali mengambil rokok dari kantongnya.

"Tapi aku memang imut."

"Tidak."

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!" Teriak Luhan keras, ia tampak terengah - engah.

 _'Ish.. Kenapa kami jadi seperti pasangan ChanBaek sih?'_ Batin Luhan kesal.

"Hey! Xi Luhan!" Panggil Sehun.

Luhan melebarkan matanya.

"Darimana kau tau namaku? Apa kau mencari tau tentang diriku? Ah! Kau naksir denganku kan? Aww.. Ayo mengaku!" Ucap Luhan bertubi - tubi. Sementara Sehun hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tau dari situ." Kata Sehun sembari menunjuk dada Luhan.

Luhan pun melihat kearah dadanya, kemudian ia tertawa kikuk.

"Haha.. Aku lupa."

 _Krik! Krik!_

Suasana tiba - tiba menjadi cangung, Luhan tampak sedang berbicara sendiri. Sepertinya ia sedang merutuki kebodohannya. Sedangkan Sehun tampak menghisap rokok dengan penghayatan penuh.

"Hmm.. Si Luhan, kau ingin aku berhenti merokok?" Tanya Sehun tiba - tiba.

"Xi Luhan, pakai X, bukan S." Protes Luhan.

"Ya, aku tidak suka melihat perokok" Lanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya bisa, tapi kau harus membelikanku Bubble Tea 5 setiap hari"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget, ia segera menjewer telinga Sehun.

"Kau ingin memerasku ya?"

"Aa.. Sakit! Aku tidak ingin memerasmu bodoh!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin merampokmu!"

"Apa?"

"Merampok cintamu."

 _Krik! Krik!_

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol terlihat berdiri didepan pintu kelas, ia menunggu agar semua teman - temannya segera keluar dari kelas. Namun ketika Baekhyun hendak keluar ia malah menghalangi.

"Minggir Park Dobi jelek!" Ucap Baekhyun jutek, tapi Chanyeol tak bergeming. Ia malah memanjangkan tangan dan kakinya agar Baekhyun benar - benar tidak dapat melewati pintu.

"Yak! Minggir." Pekik Baekhyun kesal, apalagi saat melihat Luhan sudah berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol tampak menyeringai, ia kemudian menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

"Ke-kenapa ditutup, hah?" Gugup Baekhyun, ia sedikit takut kalau Chanyeol menyerangnya dikelas. Kan tidak elit.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kata Chanyeol sembari berjalan mendekat.

"Apa? Ish.. Jangan mendekat!" Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya, namun semakin lama ia semakin tersudut ke tembok.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, hah?"

Baekhyun semakin gugup apalagi saat Chanyeol menatapnya seperti hendak menelanjanginya.

"T-tidak.. Sama sekali tidak!"

"Begitu?"

"Ya! Kamera! Tolong aku!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil melambai kearah CCTV disudut atas kelasnya.

"Hahaha.. Kamera itu rusak, dasar bodoh!" Tawa Chanyeol meledak saat melihat tingkah bodoh Baekhyun.

Dengan kesal Baekhyun pun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aish.. Kau jahat sekali!" Pekik Baekhyun ingin menangis.

Karena tidak tega, Chanyeol pun menghentikan tawanya. Kemudian ia tampak merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru. Ia pun menyerahkan kotak itu kepada Baekhyun, membuat namja kecil itu bingung.

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun menunjuk kotak itu.

"Untuk Suzy."

"Aish! Kris saranghae! Saranghae!" Teriak Baekhyun hingga membuat Chanyeol cemburu setengah mati.

"Ya! Ya! Untukmu Chagi~ah."

 _Blush~_

Wajah Baekhyun kini merona bak tomat.

"Apa isinya?" Bingung Baekhyun setelah menerima kotak itu.

"Lihatlah."

Baekhyun pun segera membuka kotak itu, sesekali pandangannya menatap kearah Chanyeol.

Ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat isi kotak itu, tampaknya ia terharu.

"Yeollie—"

"Kau suka?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih Yeollie."

"Ya, tapi itu tidak gratis."

"Apa?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia mencubit hidung Baekhyun pelan.

"Itu sangat mahal tau, aku rela tidak jajan selama sebulan demi membeli itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, maka dari itu aku minta bayarannya."

Baekhyun segera menunduk, ia mempoutkan bibirnya karena sedih.

"Aku tidak punya uang Yeollie."

"Haha.. Tentu saja bayarannya bukan uang. Tapi ini." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menunjuk bibirnya.

"Apa? Aish! Kau mesum!" Baekhyun kembali merona, ia memukul kecil dada Chanyeol.

"Karena Eyeliner yang ku berikan 5, otomatis kau juga harus menciumku 5 kali."

Baekhyun menunduk untuk menutupi rona diwajahnya, tangannya bergerak usil dikancing Chanyeol.

"Wah! Kau menggoda ku ya?"

Baekhyun segera menggeleng.

"T-tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa memainkan kancing bajuku?"

"Aku hanya malu."

"Eh, memangnya kau punya kemaluan Baekkie~ah?"

"Apa?! Yak! Tentu saja punya!"

"Benarkah? Aku mau lihat."

 _Blush~_

Lagi - lagi pipi Baekhyun tampak memerah, namun kali ini iya berani melihat tepat kemata Chanyeol.

"Mau lihat?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun pun mendekati Chanyeol, kemudian tangannya menarik wajah Chanyeol agar mendekat. Dan..

 _Cup~_

Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut, tangannya menuju kearah resleting celana Chanyeol. Bermain sebentar untuk menggoda. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak menyia - nyiakan kesempatan langka itu, ia pun memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sengaja ia keluarkan desahan mautnya yang sexy.

Ketika Baekhyun hampir menurunkan resleting Chanyeol tiba - tiba sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Yak! Jangan bermesraan disini."

Refleks Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah orang itu.

"Kai!" Jerit Baekhyun seperti seorang gadis keperawanannya.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Sejak pelajaran berakhir aku tidak keluar."

"Jadi kau melihat semuanya?" Kini Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Ya! Semuanya.."

"A-apa? Yak!" Teriak Baekhyun membahana.

 **-oOo-**

"Woah! Jadi hari ini kau memakai eyeliner pemberian Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan sambil meneliti mata indah Baekhyun.

"Ya."

"Wah, pasti harganya sangat mahal."

"Ya.. Ini memang sangat mahal, Yeollie sangat baik." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik kearah bangku Chanyeol. Disana terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka, dari mulutnya keluar air liur.

"Iuuhh.." Kedua namja cantik itu menatap jijik.

"Sekarang aku merasa menjadi sangat cantik Luhan~ah, melebihimu dan yeoja paling cantik sedunia sekalipun!"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, ia merasa sahabatnya itu terlalu kepedean.

"Huh! Dasar pede!"

"Kau iri ya? Haha." Baekhyun tertawa dengan keras.

"Ish—"

 _'Brak!_

Pintu kelas tiba - tiba ditendang seseorang dengan keras, membuat siswa yang berada dikelas terperanjat kaget. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol, ia malah sudah terjungkal kebelakang.

 _'Bruk!_

"Yeollie!" Pekik Baekhyun sembari berlari kearah Chanyeol, membantu namja tampan itu berdiri.

"Aish~ Sakit sekali Baekkie~ah." Ringis Chanyeol kesakitan sambil memegang pinggangnya yang terbentur kursi.

"Yang mana yang sakit?"

"Ini Baekkie." Kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Yak mesum!"

"Hehe."

"Hai bibir manis dan bibir asam! Dari tadi aku diabaikan." Seru seorang namja yang berada didepan pintu, ternyata ia yang menendang pintu itu.

Baekhyun dan Luhan membelalakkan mata mereka kaget. Ya, mereka tidak habis pikir namja itu berani mengatakan julukan itu didepan umum.

"Yak! Apa yang kau katakan!" Teriak Chanyeol emosi. Baekhyun segera memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, mengelus punggung lebar itu agar tenang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Ujar namja itu, Sehun, ia melipat tangannya didada.

"Aish! Kau! Minggir Baekkie, aku ingin menghajar wajahnya."

"Tidak boleh! Kalau kau kesana, tidak ada kissue selama setahun." Ancam Baekhyun. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Tidak mungkin ia bertahan tanpa mencium Baekhyun, sehari saja rasanya ia tidak tahan, apalagi setahun.

"Baekkie~ah—"

"Tidak!"

Chanyeol hanya mendesah pelan, mau bagaimana lagi, Baekkie nya kan sangat keras kepala sekali. Kalau ia katakan tidak, ya tidak.

"Suami takut istri ya?" Sehun tertawa mengejek, tentu saja Chanyeol kembali naik pitam.

"Kalau tidak karena Baekkie, gigimu mungkin sudah habis sekarang!" Teriak Chanyeol keras.

Baekhyun sangat tau bahwa Chanyeol sangat emosi, terbukti dari tubuh Chanyeol yang bergetar hebat.

"Yeollie, tenang lah." Ucapnya lembut.

"Tidak bisa Baekkie! Dia itu harus dimppthh—"

Baekhyun sudah membungkam bibir Chanyeol dengan ciuman, dengan perlahan Baekhyun memundurkan tubuh Chanyeol agar mereka bisa kesudut kelas. Dan melanjutkan aksi ciuman beringas mereka.

Luhan hanya menghela napas panjang melihat adegan itu, sudah biasa pikirnya.

"Bibir asam, ayo ikut denganku! Kau pasti rindu dengan bibirku kan?" Ucap Sehun pede. Luhan kembali memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bilang saja kau yang merindukanku."

Sehun tersenyum malu.

Ketika Sehun hendak berjalan mendekati Luhan, gerakannya terhenti ketika dua orang namja menahannya.

"Wah! Ternyata ini yang bernama Oh Sehun. Hm, ternyata masih ingusan." Seru seorang namja berkulit tan setelah melihat papan namja Sehun.

"Benar, aku kira ia lebih tinggi dariku. Ternyata tidak, kurus kering, ceking, seperti kurang gizi." Ucap seorang namja tinggi. Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian." Kata Sehun datar.

"Tentu saja punya, Luhan dan Baekhyun itu sahabat kami. Kenapa? Kau takut ya?"

"Biarkan saja dia Kai, dia itu masih kecil. Kasihan!" Seru Luhan dari bangkunya.

Ia cukup malas melihat adegan didepannya itu.

"Aku tidak kasihan!" Ucap Sehun agak sedikit keras.

"Kau dengar Kris? Dia tidak merasa kasihan. Haha." Dua namja itu, Kris dan Kai tertawa dengan hebatnya.

Sehun hanya diam, namun dari pancaran matanya tersirat dendam. Ia pun segera mendorong kedua namja itu, ia sedikit berlari ketika keluar.

"Kris! Dia ngambek." Lagi, kedua namja itu tertawa.

Luhan menunduk, ada sedikit rasa bersalah saat melihat wajah Sehun tadi. Namun ia bingung kenapa ia merasa bersalah.

"Eh? Sudah selesai?" Bingung Baekhyun yang tiba - tiba muncul dari bawah meja, penampilannya sangat berantakan.

"Errr~ Baekhyun~ah, kau sangat sexy." Kata Kai yang segera diangguki oleh Kris.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang? Mati kalian berdua!" Seru Chanyeol yang tiba - tiba juga muncul dari bawah meja.

"Huaaah!"

 **-oOo-**

"Xi Luhan!" Panggil Sehun ketika melihat Luhan hendak masuk kekelasnya.

"Eh? Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya ada Xi Luhan lain disampingmu?" Geram Sehun.

"Tidak ada." Kata Luhan polos.

"Ya sudah berarti itu kau."

"Oh."

 _Hening~_

Keduanya sangat terlihat kikuk, terlebih lagi Sehun.

"Luhan~ah."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sehun, karena sebelumnya ia menunduk.

"Ma-maukah.. Ka-kau jadi pa-pacarku?" Ucap Sehun gugup, ia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya.

Luhan langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget saat mendengar pernyataan cinta Sehun tersebut. Apalagi ia menyatakan cinta didepan orang yang tiba – tiba berkumpul mengelilingi mereka. Entah dari mana datangnya.

Terdengar sorak sorai dari siswa – siswa yang menyaksikan siaran langsung tersebut, ada yang berteriak terima, dan ada juga yang berteriak agar tolak. Membuat Luhan pusing seratus keliling.

"Ka-kau serius?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Aku sangat serius. Sebenarnya aku tidak tau awalnya ini cinta, namun ketika aku bertanya pada Kakek-ku ia mengatakan bahwa ini cinta. Xi Luhan, aku mencintaimu." Tutur Sehun yang langsung membuat seluruh siswa yeoja memekik heboh.

 _Blush~_

Pipi Luhan kini terlihat merona, ia bahkan tidak tau harus membuat wajahnya kemana. Ia benar – benar malu.

"Hiks! Terima Luhan! Terima! Aku suka pria romantis.. Hiks."

Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah menangis haru.

"Yak! Aku juga romantis!"

Dan itu Chanyeol yang berteriak keras karena cemburu.

"Luhan! Pikirkan masa depanmu! Tidak mungin kau bersama namja ceking itu!"

Luhan pun memutar bola matanya.

"Yak! Kau juga kurus ceking Kai!" Teriak Luhan tidak terima Sehun nya di ejek oleh Kai begitu.

Kai hanya tertawa malu, apalagi saat melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya datar dari kerumunan para siswa itu.

"Jadi bagaimana Luhan~ah?" Tanya Sehun yang mulai bosan.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya sibuk memilin – milin ujung baju.

"Eum.. Ba-baiklah Sehun~ah." Mau tidak mau ia pun menerima Sehun, daripada single terus lebih baik terima yang ada. Begitulah pemikiran Luhan.

"Woaaaa!" Begitulah sorak sorai yang terdengar ketika Luhan menerima Sehun. Bahkan Baekhyun pun sudah menangis hebat didalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Sementara Kai mendengus pelan _'Hilang sudah satu fansku'_ Batinnya.

Sedangkan Kris tersenyum bahagia, ia jadi mengingat pacarnya yang bernama Tao, yang masih berada di China.

 **-oOo-**

"Lulu Baby?"

"Emm?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang memeluknya.

"Aku haus."

"Haus? Aku ambilkan minum ya?" Ucap Luhan yang hampir beranjak, namun Sehun segera menahannya.

"Bukan haus air, tapi haus ciumanmu."

 _Blush~_

Luhan pun memukul dada Sehun pelan.

"Yak! Kau ini sangat mesum, tadi kan sudah."

"Itu kan tadi, aku mau sekarang." Sehun segera menarik tengkuk Luhan, mengecup lembut bibir mungil itu.

"Lulu baby~" Ucap Sehun sedikit mendesah ketika ciuman mereka terputus.

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak tahan."

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita lakukan itu sekarang." Sehun segera merebahkan tubuh Luhan, kemudian ia menyerang bibir Luhan dengan penuh nafsu.

 _Namun_ —

 _Plak!_

Luhan menampar Sehun tepat dipipi, membuat namja tampan itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau mau melakukan itu ditempat ini? Benar – benar tidak elit!" Pekik Luhan sedikit kesal.

Sehun segera menolehkan kepalanya kesekitar, dan mendapati banyak sampah dan barang – barang rongsokan di tempat itu. Mereka memang sedang berada diatas gedung sekolah, tempat tongkrongan Sehun.

"Lalu kau mau dimana?"

"Di hotel bintang lima. Setelah itu belikan aku baju dan tas yang mahal. Eitss tapi bukan berarti itu bayaranku, karena aku bukan pelacur. Setelah itu belikan aku sepatu, woaa! Aku melihat sepatu limited edition kemarin. Pasti mahal sekali! Terus bla bla bla."

Sehun memasang wajah datar kearah pacar barunya itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pacarnya yang cantik dan manis itu ternyata sangat matre.

' _Matre' –_ Bathin Sehun ingin menangis.

 **-oOo-**

"Oppa!" Pekik seorang yeoja cantik kerarah seorang namja tampan. Terlihat namja itu melambai senang.

"Suzy~ah!"

' _Plak!'_

"Berani sekali kau melambaikan tanganmu kearah Yeoja itu!" Pekik namja mungil kearah namja tampan yang baru saja ia tampar itu.

"Baekkie~ah! Aku—"

"Stop! Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu." Namja pendek itu, yang akhirnya kita ketahui bernama Baekhyun segera berlari. Ia sangat kesal melihat pacarnya itu bersikap baik kepada saingannya.

Namun baru setengah jalan ia berlari, langkah nya tiba – tiba berhenti.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Suzy dan pacarnya, Chanyeol. Ternyata dua orang itu tidak peduli sama sekali dengannya.

Ia pun kembali berlari kearah dua orang itu, membuat napasnya terengah – engah.

"Yeolli! Kau jahat sekali!" Pekik Baekhyun setengah terisak.

"Baekkie~ah! Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengejarku? Ah! Atau kau memang tidak mencintaiku ya? Hiks.." Baekhyun kembali terisak. Kemudian ia menatap Suzy tajam.

"Kau! Yeoja genit! Kan sudah ku peringatkan kau untuk tidak mengganggu Chanyeol-ku!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Suzy.

"Mi-mian—"

"Diam!"

"Baekkie~ah! Tenanglah! Akan ku jelaskan!"

"Tidak! Lihat ini Yeoja jalang!"

Baekhyun menarik lengan bajunya hingga ketiaknya yang berbulu terlihat, kontan saja Suzy memekik ketakutan. Namun lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, ia malah meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah. Menurutnya ketiak Baekhyun itu sangat sexy.

"Hiks.. Mianhae oppa aku tidak bermaksud." Dan kemudian Yeoja cantik itu pun berjalan menjauh, bahunya bergetar menandakan bahwa ia menangis.

"Lihat! Kau membuatnya menangis." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"Apa? Jadi kau lebih peduli padanya daripada dengan pacarmu sendiri yang juga menangis? Hiks.. Kau tega!" Baekhyun segera memukuli dada bidang Chanyeol. Ia terisak hingga air mata memenuhi wajahnya.

"Baekkie~ah."

"Hiks."

"Kau salah paham. Ia hanya mengantarkan makanan ini untukmu, ini dari Eomma. Sebenarnya tadi pagi Eomma ingin aku yang membawakan makanan ini untukmu. Namun karena aku terburu - buru menjemputmu membuat aku lupa membawa makanan ini. Jadi Eomma menyuruh agar Suzy menyerahkan padaku." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Baekhyun terlihat mengusap air matanya dengan perlahan, sepertinya ia cukup menyesal karena telah menuduh Chanyeol yang tidak - tidak.

"Maaf, Yeollie." Ucap Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak apa – apa, ini untukmu."

Baekhyun segera menerima makanan itu dari tangan Chanyeol, matanya sedikit berbinar karena mendapatkan makanan gratis.

 _Greb!_

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan lembut, bibirnya ia arahkan ketelinga Baekhyun.

"Jangan pernah cemburu lagi ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menarik dagu Chanyeol.

"Untukmu."

 _Cup~_

Baekhyun mengecup kilat bibir kissable milik Chanyeol, membuat namja tampan itu bersmirk ria.

"Sekali lagi?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu tidur denganku saja ya?"

"Apa? Yak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Nikahi aku dulu."

"Baiklah, tunggu 3 tahun lagi. Tapi aku mau sekarang Baekkie."

"Apa?!"

Pukulan bertubi - tubi segera mendarat di tubuh Chanyeol, tentu saja namja itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau sangat mesum!"

"Kau yang membuat aku mesum Baekkie~ah."

"Benarkah?"

Keduanya pun tersenyum. Baekhyun kini bahkan sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

"Kau menggodaku ya?"

"Tidak, tapi kau yang tergoda."

"Sama saja."

 _Cup~_

Baekhyun kembali mencium Chanyeol, lidahnya malah sudah terjulur untuk menjilat - jilat bibir Chanyeol. Membuat ciuman manis itu menjadi memanas.

"Eugh.. Ah.. Baekkie~ah, aku tidak tahan."

Keduanya hanyut didalam ciuman panas mereka, sesekali tangan Chanyeol bergerak nakal mencubit puting Baekhyun. Tak memperdulikan sekeliling mereka yang merupakan taman belakang sekolah.

"Ah.. Yeolliehh~~"

"Baekkie~~"

"Yak? Siapa itu berbuat mesum disekolah? Hey! Hey! Jangan lari kalian! Dasar anak nakal!"

Ternyata itu pasangan ChanBaek yang sudah lari terbirit - birit setelah dipergoki penjaga sekolah. -_-

-End-


End file.
